Elemental Ward
- Heat = style="width:100%; font-size: 14px; color: white;" - style="border-bottom:1px solid white;" Heat Strength:'''25 / 50 / 75 / 100 (damage per second) 50% / 75% / 100% / 200% (health bonus) - style="border-bottom:1px solid white; color: white;" Duration:10 / 15 / 20 / 25 s (ability duration) - style="border-bottom:1px solid white; color: white;" Range:6 / 8 / 10 / 12 m (aura range) - 'Misc:'2% / 5% / 7% / 10% (status chance) 5 / 5 / 5 / 5 m (burn radius) } - Electric = style="width:100%; font-size: 14px;" - style="border-bottom:1px solid white; color: white;" '''Electric Strength:'''2.5x / 3x / 5x / 10x (damage reflection multiplier) 50% / 65% / 75% / 100% (shield bonus) 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% (status chance) 50 / 60 / 100 / 200 (minimum arc damage) - style="border-bottom:1px solid white; color: white;" Duration:10 / 15 / 20 / 25 s (ability duration) - Range:6 / 8 / 10 / 12 m (aura range) 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 m (discharge range) } - Toxin = style="width:100%; font-size: 14px;" - style="border-bottom:1px solid white; color: white;" '''Toxin Strength:'''25% / 35% / 40% / 50% (damage chance per second) - style="border-bottom:1px solid white; color: white;" Duration:10 / 15 / 20 / 25 s (ability duration) 15% / 25% / 30% / 35% (holster rate bonus) 15% / 25% / 30% / 35% (reload speed bonus) - Range:6 / 8 / 10 / 12 m (aura range) } - Cold = style="width:100%; font-size: 14px;" - style="border-bottom:1px solid white; color: white;" '''Cold Strength:'''1.5x / 2x / 2.5x / 3x (damage reflection multiplier) 25% / 75% / 100% / 150% (armor bonus) 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% (status chance) - style="border-bottom:1px solid white; color: white;" Duration:10 / 15 / 20 / 25 s (ability duration) - Range:6 / 8 / 10 / 12 m (aura range) } }} | cardonly = } |info = *Chroma emits an aura that infuses himself and nearby allies with elemental energy as long as they remain within '''6 / 8 / 10 / 12 meters, providing both offensive and defensive buffs. The aura lasts for 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Aura radius is affected by Ability Range. *Elemental Ward exhibits different effects depending on Chroma's current elemental alignment, determined by Chroma's energy color. - Heat = Heat *Generates a flame aura around Chroma and affected allies that increases base health by 50% / 75% / 100% / 200% and inflicts 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 damage per second within a radius of 5''' meters with a '''2% / 5% / 7% / 10% status chance. **Health bonus and damage per second are affected by Ability Strength, while the status chance is not. **The health bonus stacks additively with base health modifiers, and the amount of health gained is determined by the affected Warframe's base health at rank 0. Since Chroma has 100 health at rank 0, a rank-3 Elemental Ward with a maxed and will increase Chroma's health at rank 30 to (1 + (4.4 + 2 1.3))|mt=y}}. ** damage is effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested, and Infested Flesh, but less effective against Proto Shields. ** status effect deals 50% of Elemental Ward's base damage per tick over 7 ticks in 6''' seconds. Ignited enemies will also panic and flail around for a brief period. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and decreases with distance. **Burn radius is '''not affected by Ability Range. - Electric = Electric *Infuses Chroma and affected allies with an electric current that increases base shields by 50% / 65% / 75% / 100% and converts incoming damage into arc discharges. An arc discharge inflicts 250% / 300% / 500% / 1000% incoming damage as damage to a single target within 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 meters with a 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% status chance. Arc discharges will inflict a minimum of 50 / 60 / 100 / 200 damage. **Shield bonus, damage multiplier, minimum damage, and status chance are affected by Ability Strength. **The shield bonus stacks additively with base shield modifiers, and the amount of shields gained is determined by the affected Warframe's base shields at rank 0. Since Chroma has 100 shields at rank 0, a rank-3 Elemental Ward with a maxed and will increase Chroma's shield capacity at rank 30 to (4.4 + 1 1.3)|mt=y}}. ** damage is effective against Machinery and Robotics but less effective against Alloy Armor. ** status effect chains 50% of Elemental Ward's base damage to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect. Shocked enemies will also be briefly stunned. **Arc damage bypasses obstacles in the environment. **The final damage of an arc discharge is determined by the amount of shields and/or health lost by incoming damage. For example with a maxed , losing 100 shields from a single instance of damage will produce an arc that inflicts 10 1.3|mt=y}} damage at rank 3 to a single target as long as it's within range. **Self-damage and damage from environmental hazards can also be converted into arc discharges. **Arcs can strike the same target multiple times, and arcs can be produced in quick succession should Chroma and allies receive multiple instances of damage that exceed the minimum threshold. **Arc range is affected by Ability Range. - Toxin = Toxin *Emits an aura of noxious fumes around Chroma and affected allies that increases base reload speed by 15% / 25% / 30% / 35% and holster rate by 15% / 25% / 30% / 35%. Within a radius of 5''' meters, the noxious fumes also have a '''25% / 35% / 40% / 50% chance per second to deal 5% of an enemy's maximum health as damage with a 100% status chance. **Damage chance per second is affected by Ability Strength, while the damage is not. ** damage is effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and bypasses Shielded and Proto Shields, but is less effective against Machinery, Robotics, and Fossilized. ** status effect deals 50% of Elemental Ward's base damage per tick over 9 ticks in 8''' seconds. As the base damage constitutes 5% of an enemy's maximum health, the ensuing proc will deal a total of 22.5% of the enemy's max health as Toxin damage in 9 ticks over 8 seconds, bringing the total damage to 27.5% of the enemy's max health. **The Toxin damage will only be applied to an enemy if it is not already affected by a Toxin proc, but can occur as soon as an existing Toxin proc expires. As such, its effect cannot stack with itself but can refresh itself every 9 seconds. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and does '''not decrease with distance. **Reload speed and holster rate bonuses are affected by Ability Duration. **The amount of reload speed gained is determined by the affected weapon's base reload speed. **Damage radius is not affected by Ability Range. - Cold = Cold *Encases Chroma and affected allies in a layer of frost that increases base armor by 25% / 75% / 100% / 150% and creates an ice shield that reflects incoming fire back to their source. Reflected damage is increased by 150% / 200% / 250% / 300% and has a 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% status chance. **Armor bonus, damage multiplier, and status chance are affected by Ability Strength. **The armor bonus stacks additively with base armor modifiers, and the amount of armor gained is determined by the affected Warframe's base armor. Since Chroma has 350 base armor, a rank-3 Elemental Ward with a maxed and will increase Chroma's armor to (1 + 1.1 + 1.5 1.3)|mt=y}}. As with all other additive armor bonuses, Elemental Ward's bonus is applied before multiplicative armor bonuses. ** damage is effective against Alloy Armor, Shielded, and Infested Sinew, but less effective against Infested Flesh and Fossilized. ** status effect reduces a target's movement speed and fire/attack rate by 50% over a duration of 6''' seconds. **Incoming hitscan and non-hitscan projectiles are physically redirected. As such, obstacles in the environment can prevent reflected damage from hitting enemies. **Hitscan projectiles are reflected directly to the source enemy regardless of distance from Chroma. Melee attacks are '''not reflected. **Non-hitscan projectiles are reflected in the direction of the source enemy. }} *Elemental Auras of any type from two or more Chromas do not stack, i.e. two auras do not increase damage nor health values, and if you had both a and aura, only one of them would be active on allies, the first aura stays until you move out of range or it expires. *Has a casting delay of 1''' second. The animation interrupts movement and other actions. *Elemental Ward '''cannot be recast while active. |augment = |tips = - Heat = Heat *In a pinch, the bonus Health provided by the Ward can be used as a quick heal, as the Health granted is automatically added to your remaining health and is not reduced from your remaining health when Elemental Ward wears off. - Electric = Electric *Can be used to great effect on Survival and Exterminate missions where enemies approach you from all directions and are often difficult to locate or target. At maximum Ability Strength, the damage reflected can easily finish off weaker enemies and potentially stun any survivors. - Toxin = Toxin *Works very well with weapons that require you to reload frequently or have long reload times. *Can reduce recharge delay for or a Kitgun equipped with , however, it does not affect recharge rate. - Cold = Cold *Properly modded, a -oriented Ward can provide an armor bonus high enough that can counteract the armor penalty generated when casting . }} |max = |bugs = *Allies who enter, leave, then re-enter the radius of -oriented Ward will not regain the buff on the same cast of Elemental Ward. This results in an empty space where the bonus health should have been, even if they took no damage at all. **This causes and other healing abilities to attempt to heal the player, but if the player gets out of Elemental Ward's range, their health will return to normal again, wasting the health restored in the process. }} See Also * de:Elementare Abwehr es:Protección elemental ru:Элементальный Страж fr:Protection Élémentaire Category:Healing Category:Toxin Damage Category:Electricity Damage Category:Cold Damage Category:Heat Damage Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Chroma Category:Update 16